1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices, the methods including patterning.
2. Description of Related Art
Although the size of a circuit pattern configuring a semiconductor device has reduced rapidly, formation of fine patterns may be limited by an optical resolution limitation of an exposure device that transfers patterns on a semiconductor substrate. Therefore, much effort has been focused to develop methods of overcoming the limitations of an optical exposing resolution to form finer patterns.
In addition, it may become more difficult to contact a common source line (CSL) as the line width of a semiconductor device is reduced, due to a narrow cell area.